Lilith Fair 2010
In an April 25, 2009, Twitter post, Nettwerk founder Terry McBride announced that a Lilith Fair tour through North America would be relaunched for the summer of 2010, with a two-week tour of Europe to follow. The tour was plagued with financial problems from the beginning. The first seven shows were sparsely attended and the eighth show was the first to be cancelled. Initially Sarah McLachlan claimed (in an interview posted on the Arizona Republic website on July 9) that the July 8 Phoenix show was canceled in protest of Arizona Senate Bill 1070, which she strongly opposes. The tour fell apart on the road as headliners Carly Simon, Norah Jones, Kelly Clarkson, The Go-Go's, and Queen Latifah dropped out of the tour, fearing that they would not be paid for their performances. Due to poor ticket sales, 13 shows (about one-third of the tour) were scratched (two announced on June 25, ten more on July 1, one additional on July 2) and one reassigned to a smaller venue. The artists appearing at Lilith Fair vary by date (with McLachlan the only artist to play all dates). Appearances are organized into three stages. Below is a list of artists who have performed at Lilith Fair in the 2010 revival. Main stage artists Ann McNamee / Ann Atomic Anya Marina The Bangles Beth Orton Brandi Carlile Cat Power Chantal Kreviazuk Colbie Caillat Court Yard Hounds Emmylou Harris Erykah Badu A Fine Frenzy Gossip Heart Indigo Girls Ingrid Michaelson Janelle Monáe Jenni Rivera Lights Mary J. Blige Metric Miranda Lambert Missy Higgins Rosie Thomas Sara Bareilles Sarah McLachlan Serena Ryder Sheryl Crow Sugarland Suzanne Vega Tegan and Sara Second stage artists Anjulie Ash Koley Donna De Lory Erin McCarley Jasmine Chadwick Jennifer Knapp Kate Miller-Heidke Kate Nash Kina Grannis Marina and the Diamonds Nikki Jean Nneka The Submarines Susan Justice Vedera Vita Chambers The Weepies Village Stage artists Xolie Morra & The Strange Kind Sierra Noble Airplanes Amanda Lucas & Audrey Cecil Bella Ruse Butterfly Boucher Cara Salimando Corrin Campbell Darrelle London Elizaveta Jes Hudak Jesca Hoop Jetty Rae Joy Ike Jill Hennessy Julia Othmer Kate Tucker Katie Todd Kitten Lissie Lucy Schwartz Marié Digby Meagan Smith Melissa McClelland Molly Jenson Sara Swanson Steph Macpherson Tara MacLean Terra Naomi Winterbloom (Antje Duvekot, Anne Heaton, Meg Hutchinson, Rose Polenzani, Natalia Zukerman) Zee Avi Dates June 27 Calgary Canada McMahon Stadium June 28 Edmonton Rexall Place July 1 West Vancouver Ambleside Park July 2 Ridgefield United States The Amphitheater at Clark County July 3 George The Gorge Amphitheatre July 5 Mountain View Shoreline Amphitheatre July 7 Chula Vista Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre July 9 Las Vegas Mandalay Bay Events Center July 10 Irvine Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre July 13 Greenwood Village Comfort Dental Amphitheatre July 15 Bonner Springs Capitol Federal Park @ Sandstone July 16 Maryland Heights Verizon Wireless Amphitheater July 17 Tinley Park First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre July 18 Minneapolis Target Center July 20 Noblesville Verizon Wireless Music Center July 21 Clarkston DTE Energy Music Theatre July 24 Toronto Canada Molson Amphitheatre July 27 Cuyahoga Falls United States Blossom Music Center July 28 Camden Susquehanna Bank Center July 30 Mansfield Comcast Center July 31 Holmdel PNC Bank Arts Center August 1 Hartford Comcast Theatre August 3 Columbia Merriweather Post Pavilion Cancelled dates and venues July 8 Phoenix United States Cricket Wireless Pavilion July 12 West Valley City USANA Amphitheatre July 23 Montreal Canada Bell Centre August 4 Raleigh United States Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek August 6 Charlotte Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Charlotte August 7 Nashville Bridgestone Arena August 8 Atlanta Aaron's Amphitheatre at Lakewood August 10 West Palm Beach Cruzan Amphitheatre August 11 Tampa 1-800-ASK-GARY Amphitheatre August 12 Pelham Verizon Wireless Music Center Birmingham August 14 Austin Never determined August 15 The Woodlands Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion August 16 Dallas Superpages.com Center